User blog:Puffles Rule/@Really Radd@
Eighteen peeps have signed up to compete in huge obstacles! It will be the biggest (litterally) show ever. They are in for dizziness, cereal, leaping, falling, punching, mud, water, soap, and much more! Looks like you have to watch to see all that. So sit back back and relax for "Really Radd." -The Rawking and Radd Annie @Radd or Bad Beginnings - Part 1@ *Annie: Hey peeps it's Annie and you are watching raddest and biggest show on the planet! *Annie: Ok here is or special guest judge and it is Sapphire. *Sapphire: Thank you for letting me on the show and it looks like the players are here! *The Players: Hi. *♥Summer: Uh this obstacle course is kinda big, will I break a nail? *Secretive13: Would you just shut up already Summer nobody cares. *♥Summer: *Travis: I wanna go first! Travis walk up to the starter platform. *Summer: G-O T-R-A-V-I-S Travis slides down the slider and goes to the first obstacle the bananas. *Sapphire: The bananas are dry for now because no one slipped in mud yet! Travis makes it through the first bananas but goes through the second batch but slips. *Annie: OmiGummies. Travis then does the splits and has some pain. *Sapphire: Is that why they call it the banana splits? Travis goes to the big balloons. *Sapphire: Uh Oh. *Travis: I don't want to do this. The motivator pushes travis and pops the first balloon (witch is bad) with his head witch causes him to fall in the water. *Travis: I quit!!! *Sapphire: Ok who is next? Summer and Secretive both raise their hands at the same time. *Annie: Your up girls! Summer and Secretive both go up the platform. *Secretive: Jump off you dumb blond. *Summer: Summer pushes Secretive down the slider but Secretive takes Summer down to. *Annie: Ok this is funny! Secret and Sum bjump through the bananas together but Sum pushes Secret and she gets muddy. *Summer: How do you like me now? Summer makes it all the way but Secret swims in mud. *Secretive: Get over here you dumb blond. Summer tries to get across all the balloons but Travis popped one so it was kinda hard for her, she was going to jump off but the motivator beat her. *Secret: Secret is a pretty good jumper so she jumps across the balloons but Sum is a lifeguard so she swam all the way to the hurdele gurdles. *Sum: Is this safe? *Annie: Well Summer goes and now she is back in the icy cold water. Secret doesn't make it and falls into the water but both of the girls go to the creal swings. *Sum: Is that milk? *Sapphire: That was my idea. Summer and Secret both jump into the cereal but Summer falls into the water again and Secret makes in and stops time for her. *Summer: Dang it. Summer then stops her time. *Sapphire: One last peep for the day and it's Wii Maniac! *Wii Maniac:WooT WooT! Wii goes to the starter platform and starts at the bananas and passes them. *Annie: He is on a roll! Wii goes to the big balloons and seems pretty confident so he jumps across them. *Sapphire: Go Wii Maniac! Wii makes it it all the way to the cereal swings he made into the milk. *Wii: Ok I'm cover with milk here. Wii jumps in the cereal and stops his time. *Annie: Ok well that is for today you guys please vote for one of the five (people that played today) off the show. Category:Blog posts